


A Day Out - Danganronpa One-shot collection

by kiiruma



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25991302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiiruma/pseuds/kiiruma
Summary: This is a collection of Danganronpa ship one-shots! Just for fun and light-hearted. Requests are open, summary of each one-shot at the top of each chapter labelled w the pairing (e.g Souda/Ibuki)Feedback is appreciated, thank you for reading!
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Mioda Ibuki/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Ibuki/Kazuichi - Cafe Date

Souda/Ibuki  
Ibuki waits for Souda at a cafe for a date.  
Wrote this for one of my mutuals on Twitter, so it's a little short! I hope it's still enjoyable.

\- 

He said he’d be here at 2... it’s nearly 2:30, Souda...!  
Can’t you be a little faster?

I play with the biscuits the waitress left on the table, breaking one in half and putting it in my mouth. It was sweet, but not overpowering and the taste of chocolate filled my mouth as the dough melted in my mouth. I put the other in my mouth, savouring the flavours as I tapped my fingers on the table to my newest song (I just composed it in my head!)

They’re good... I shouldn’t eat any more in case Souda—

“M-Mioda! I’m sorry for making you wait,” a familiar voice called out. Souda! 

“You seriously made me wait so long! A musician has gigs and stuff too, you know...” I replied, puffing out my cheeks and avoiding his gaze.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I got distracted by a buncha scrap parts and made a thing before coming here!” he apologised, before coming back energetically. “Hey, look! Minibuki!”

I looked at the little toy in his hands. It looked somewhat like me, except chibified and ten thousand one million billion-trillion-gazillion times cuter.  
How much is that...?

“Souda... Souda, this is mega-ultra cute! I love it so much! Hey, let’s go get some drinks and pastries. My sweet tooth hurts, or somethin’!” I gushed, taking it carefully in my hands.

I put the little thing on the table next to my bag, wondering how long it took for him to make it.

“It has an MP3 player and a built-in speaker... do you like it?” he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Like? You’re asking me if I like it? Souda, I LOVE this thing! Hey, hey, I’ll treat ya,” I said, pulling him by his hand to the counter.

Wait, am I holding his hand? I’m holding Souda’s hand?!

“S-Souda, what do you... erm... what do you want?”

“Ah, um... Ibuki—I mean, Mioda—I think I’ll go for a caramel macchiato, we can share a cake,” he replied, face completely red. The cashier was smiling, seemingly amused by our embarrassment.

“I-Ibuki is fine! Um, sorry, could... could we get a caramel macchiato, an iced strawberry latte and the chocolate cake?” I said to the cashier, trying to keep my cool.

“Sure! You two lovebirds take a seat, we’ll get our waitress to get your drinks and cake to you.”

L...Lovebirds?

We head back to our seats, in silence. We can barely think of anything to say to each other.

“Souda—“ I stammer, avoiding eye contact. Why is it so hard to be me now?!

“Kazuichi is fine, Ibuki!”

“Kazuichi, I... I like you! No, my feelings are a gazillion times bigger! I love you!”

He looks at me, stunned, but his expression softens. He takes my hands in his and holds them gently, finding his thoughts.

“Ibuki, I… I really, really love you too.”


	2. Komaeda/Nanami - Nightmare

Nagito jolts upright from bed, startling Chiaki who was sleeping beside him. It had become a habit for him to stay over at her dorm because of his nightmares worsening, which became more vivid and intense as the nights passed. He would dream of death, of horror, of despair. It was all his fears combined into one amalgamate, towering over him, dripping with terror. Even as night became day, the horrors never left his side.

It was terrifying.

He turned to Chiaki, who rose from bed slowly. She glanced over at the clock, which read three-something in the morning, before facing Nagito.

“Is something wrong, Nagito?” Chiaki asks, one hand on his lap. He shook his head and spoke frantically.

“The nightmares, Chiaki… the nightmares won’t stop,” Nagito began, not realising he had started crying, “and one day they’ll eat me whole, and I’ll be alone, and you…”

“Nagito, I’m not going anywhere. Come here,” Chiaki replied softly, voice sweet like honey. He shuddered as Chiaki wrapped her arms around his frail body.

“Thank you, Chiaki.”


End file.
